1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and apparatus and a recording sheet for use therewith, in which an image is recorded or displayed in colors, employing an electrochromic material that has light absorption reversibly changing in the electrochemical oxidation/reduction reaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the display elements is an electrochromic (EC) element in which light absorption is reversibly changed through the electrochemical oxidation/reduction reaction. The EC element has a structure in which an EC material thin film and an electrolytic solution or solid electrolyte are laminated between the transparent electrodes, or a structure in which an EC material is dissolved in electrolytic solution.
In this EC element, by applying a voltage via a transparent electrode to the EC material thin film and the solid electrolyte laminated, electrochemical oxidation/reduction reaction is caused to bring about the coloring or decoloring reaction reversibly on the entire face of the EC material thin film. The EC element has a low driving voltage, and a memory property, and is the light absorption type to make a clear display without dependency on the angle of visibility under strong external lights.
Conventionally, the image recording apparatus using the EC element of this kind involved a driving method with a simple matrix in which a plurality of X electrodes with the EC material carried and a Y electrode are arranged in parallel at high definition, and the display pixels are made at their intersections.
However, the above image recording apparatus using the EC material was involved in bringing about the coloring or decoloring reaction at arbitrary part in such a way that a voltage is applied to the XY electrodes oppositely arranged in a matrix form, and the display pixels are made at their intersections, whereby a great number of wirings are required. Also, the composition of EC material became complex to increase the manufacturing costs.